Sonic The Hedgehog: Eggman's victory
by Deadriser 357
Summary: Discontinued until further support
1. Chapter 1, Tails new invention

" _ **Before I begin I would just like to say that this is my first fanfic and I have the worst grammar in the world. With that being said LET'S BEGIN!"**_

It's been one year since Sonic defeated Eggman and Robotnik with his younger self. Sonic was on another one of his 5 mile jogs. He stopped at his favourite tree which he loved to lay under and relax. He began to take in the scenery like he does every day.

 **Sonic:** Just another boring day in Mobius. Man I wish Eggman would begin another one of his diabolical plans to rule the world for me to stop. I would do anything for a bit of action.

Sonic laid under the shade of the tree and was just about to have a nap when his wrist communicator started buzzing. He looked at it. His best buddy, Tails, was calling him. He answers it.

 **Sonic:** Yo Tails, what's up?

 **Tails:** I think I have just created one of my greatest inventions yet! I need you to bring the seven chaos emeralds to see if it will work!

 **Sonic:** Mind telling me what you created first?

 **Tails:** Come to my workshop and I will tell you.

 **Sonic:** alright. Be there in a sec.

Sonic hangs up. He then jumps up and stretches a little. He then starts running to shadow's place. He had all of the emeralds and sonic needed them to give to tails. He made it in front of his house. He saw Shadow resting in his hammock. Sonic began to grin as he went to shadow.

 **Sonic:** RAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shadow screamed and jumped out of his hammock and landed face first in the dirt.

 **Shadow:** WAH, WHAT THE HELL, SONIC!

 **Sonic:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow hands began to glow yellow as he was getting ready to do a chaos spear. Sonic immediately stopped laughing.

 **Sonic:** Woah calm down shadow it was only a joke.

Shadow's hands stopped glowing.

 **Shadow:** you're lucky I'm not in the moodto fight you right now. What do you want anyway?

 **Sonic:** I need to borrow the chaos emeralds for a while.

 **Shadow:** Why? What have you done this time?

 **Sonic:** Nothing. Tails needs them for his latest invention.

 **Shadow:** Oh I see…No.

 **Sonic:** Aw c'mon Shadow

 **Shadow:** do you remember the last time I let that fox use the emeralds for his invention

 _Flashback_

 _Sonic and Shadow stood in Tail's brain swapping machine._

 _ **Shadow:**_ _are you sure this is gonna work Tails?_

 _ **Tails:**_ _Have I ever messed up my inventions?_

 _ **Sonic:**_ _Well…_

 _ **Tails:**_ _Shut up Sonic. LET'S DO THIS_

 _He presses the big red button…_

 _Flashback over_

 **Sonic:** Oh yeah, but c'mon. It can't get any worse than that.

 **Shadow:** I really don't want to end up in another coma.

 **Sonic:** Well…why don't you come along with me. If anything goes wrong, then you can jump in and stop it

 **Shadow:**...fine, beats laying in a hammock all day

" _ **So that's chapter one. I know nothing much is happening now but in the next chapter, the fun is going to begin (that sounded wrong but whatever). Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. Until next time"**_


	2. Chapter 2, Something goes wrong

" _ **hey guys, Deadriser here and I'm back with the second chapter to my first fanfic. I haven't got anything to tell you guys about right now so I'm just going to get straight into this. So in the last chapter, Sonic got a call from tails about his latest invention. Sonic went to get the chaos emeralds from Shadow as Tails needed them. After a bit of persuasion, Sonic convinced Shadow to give him the emeralds and Shadow decided to tag along too. So, what is the invention that Tails has created? What will it do? Could it be dangerous? Those questions will be answered right now. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to follow the story to get notified about when new chapters are out. No hate pls. With that being said, LETS BEGIN!"**_

Shadow went into his house to retrieve the chaos emeralds. Sonic waited outside. Five minutes later, shadow came out with the emeralds floating around him.

 **Sonic:** What took you so long?

 **Shadow:** I kept all of the chaos emeralds in separate safes hidden around my house. Can't risk them being stolen

 **Sonic:** Oh cool. Well we better get going. Tails will be wondering why I'm taking so long.

Shadow then began to smirk

 **Shadow:** Try to keep up

He took off. Leaving a sonic boom behind him.

 **Sonic:** do you even know who your talking to?

Sonic took off. Causing an even louder sonic boom.

 **At Tails workshop**

 **Tails:** You know for the fastest thing alive, Sonic sure knows how to take his time.

Sonic ran into the workshop. Two seconds later, Shadow came in too.

 **Tails:** What took you so long? And why is Shadow here?

 **Sonic:** sorry, Shadow had the emeralds and-

 **Shadow:** And I don't trust you fox! Do you remember what happened with your last experiment?

 **Tails:** I told you it wasn't complete!

 **Shadow:** NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU LITTLE TWERP!

Shadow hands began to glow again. Tails was about to grab his hand cannon. But just as world war three was about to begin, Sonic ran in-between the two.

 **Sonic:** Woah WOAH guys! Let's not start a fight. Come on Tails. Show me what you have made.

 **Tails:** Oh yeah. Come on. I'll show you.

Tails ran ahead to something large covered in a large white sheet. Shadow was about to go too when Sonic grabbed his shoulder.

 **Shadow:** What do you want?

 **Sonic:** your hands are still glowing.

Shadow looked at his hands and realised that he was right. His hands went back to normal.

 **Sonic:** Gosh, Shadow. You really need to calm down. You were about to attack an eight-year-old.

 **Shadow:** He had it coming to him.

 **Sonic:** just try to keep your anger under control buddy.

Sonic let go of his shoulder and ran over to Tails. Shadow stood there for a couple of seconds before he followed.

 **Tails:** BEHOLD MY BRAND NEW, STATE OF THE ART-

Tails pulled off the sheet.

 **Tails:** TIME MACHINE

Sonic stared in amazement. Shadow's expression didn't change.

 **Sonic:** WOW! SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING! (write in the reviews if you understand that reference XD)

Tails grinned modestly. He then turned to Shadow. Shadow looked at him.

 **Shadow:** What?

 **Tails:** Don't you have anything to say about my time machine?

 **Shadow:** Alright…Tails, you have just wasted your time.

Tails immediately stopped grinning.

 **Tails:** Excuse me?

 **Shadow:** Well, think about it. We are already able to time travel by inducing chaos control (from sonic '06). That only takes two chaos emeralds. The piece of crap that you have made here takes all of the emeralds. Also, machines are more likely to malfunction. Chaos emeralds can't.

 **Tails:** If machines are more likely to malfunction then why haven't you broke yet?

 **Shadow:** THAT'S IT! IM GONNA RIP OFF THOSE TAILS OF YOURS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!

 **Sonic:** THAT'S ENOUGH! WHY IS IT YOU TWO CAN NEVER GET ALONG!

 **Shadow:** You know what? SCREW ALL OF YOU (trying to keep the language at a minimum XD).

Shadow summoned all of the emeralds and dropped them on the floor.

 **Shadow:** I'M DONE!

Shadow began to walk away when the emeralds started to glow. They then all floated into the air and went into Tails' time machine. They went into each of the holes that were intended for them. The machine began to create a blue vortex. Tails then started smiling as he turned to face Sonic and Shadow.

 **Tails:** Gentlemen. That is a time vortex. It can take us to any time in the past or the future.

Even Shadow began to look impressed. However, something was beginning to happen.

 **Sonic:** Uhhhh…does anyone else feel that?

 **Tails:** yeah I can. I think it's coming from the machine.

Tails grabbed a remote from his work table. He began to press some buttons. A look of horror went across his face.

 **Sonic:** What's wrong?

 **Tails:** THE MACHINE IS SUCKING US IN! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW!

The machine then began to suck up everything that was in the workshop. All three of them began to run away. At first they were getting away. But the machine's pull got stronger. They were all getting pulled in. Tails, being the weakest of the three, lost his balance and was pulled into the vortex.

 **Sonic:** TAILS!

Sonic stopped running and jumped into the portal.

 **Shadow:** Oh, for crying out loud!

Shadow followed into the portal. The machine then stopped and the vortex faded into nothing.

" _ **And that's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please follow the story for the latest chapters and follow me so you get notified about new stories. And I will talk to you guys later."**_


	3. Chapter 3, Where are we?

" _ **Hey guys, Deadriser here and I'm back with another chapter to my fanfic. So, last time, Sonic and Shadow went to Tails' workshop to see his invention. After a falling out with Tails, Shadow dropped the emeralds and was about to leave. However, the emeralds reacted with Tails' machine and created a vortex that sucked the three in just before closing behind them! Why did the machine do that? Where did the heroes end up? WHEN did the heroes end up? All of that will be answered right now. Hope you guys enjoy."**_

In the middle of a ghost town, a blue vortex appears. Three people fall out of the vortex and it closes behind them.Two fall on their head while one falls on their feet.

 **Sonic:** Ow, god, crap that hurt.

 **Tails:** Woah, my head's spinning.

 **Shadow:** You two should really learn to be more athletic.

 **Sonic:** Whatever. Where the hell are we?

Sonic looked around. It seemed that they were in Tails' workshop. But it looked as if nobody had in there for years. There was dust and spider webs everywhere. Even the floor had a thick layer of dust.

 **Sonic:** This place could really use a dusting. Like, everywhere.

 **Shadow:** It seems that we are still in Tails' shop. But by the looks of it, no has been in or out of here in a long time. We should probably scout the area.

 **Tails:** Hold on. Let me check something.

Tails picked up the remote that he had before the accident. He pushed a few more buttons.

 **Tails:** Oh no…

 **Shadow:** what is it?

 **Sonic:** C'mon. Don't leave us hanging.

 **Tails:** We have been taken one year into the future.

 **Sonic and Shadow:** WHAT!

 **Sonic:** Well take us back. I don't wanna be here.

 **Tails:** On it.

Tails pushed the big red button in the middle of the remote. He waited a few seconds. He pressed it again. He began to get frustrated and started to mash the button.

 **Tails:** C'mon, you piece of CRAP!

 **Sonic:** Woah. Calm down, little buddy.

Shadow walked over to the dusty time machine and examined it. He then walked over to the two others.

 **Shadow:** We have a BIG problem.

 **Sonic and Tails:** What's wrong?

 **Shadow:** You know how Tails' machine needed the seven chaos emeralds to work.

 **Tails:** Oh no, you don't mean?

 **Shadow:** Yep, they're all gone.

 **Sonic:** WHAT! Well, where could they have gone?

 **Tails:** I don't like this. I wanna go home.

 **Shadow:** Calm down you two. We aren't going to achieve anything if you start having a breakdown. Look, if we are gonna find the emeralds, we gotta look around. Maybe we they flew out of the machine when it malfunctioned.

 **Sonic:** Shadow's right. We better look around.

The three began looking around the place. Sonic looked through old machine parts. Shadow went behind the machine. Tails went to look around the entrance. Whilst looking, Tails looked through the crack of the door. He noticed that it looked…different. He opened the door.

 **Tails:** GUYS, GUYS COME QUICK!

Sonic and Shadow ran to Tails. He looked like he had been through hell and back.

 **Sonic:** Tails? What's wrong?

 **Tails:** Just look outside.

Sonic and Shadow looked through the open doorway.

 **Sonic:** Oh…my…god

 **Shadow:** That's not good.

They saw the entrance to a city. However, that city was not the city that they had called home. It was completely remodelled. It looked like it was made entirely of metal. There were very familiar robots flying around the top of the buildings. At the front was a sign that said "WELCOME TO EGGMAN LAND"

 **Sonic:** Well…this just got interesting.

" _ **Chapter 4 coming soon…"**_


	4. Chapter 4, Knuckles

" _ **Can't be asked to summarise. You guys probably don't read it anyway. Here's chapter 4."**_

 **Tails:** This can't be real. It can't be.

 **Shadow:** Unfortunately, it is. In the future, Eggman becomes the king of the world.

 **Sonic:** But how?

 **Shadow:** Well, it's pretty obvious. In our absence, Eggman has had no one in his way to ruling the world. He has finally won.

 **Sonic:** But someone else must have tried to take him out. What about Knuckles or Silver or maybe even Amy.

 **Shadow:** Clearly, they failed.

Sonic put his hand to his face. Shadow and Tails could see that he was getting frustrated. He then took his hand off is hand and began to smirk.

 **Shadow:** What's so funny?

Sonic then folded his arms.

 **Sonic:** Well, I'm just thinking about how funny it will be when we kick Eggman's sorry butt once again.

 **Shadow:** Well, maybe we should think about priorities first.

 **Sonic:** Come again?

 **Shadow:** Haven't you thought about how we are actually gonna get in? We have no idea what to expect so we can't just run in like blind idiots. Also, we should probably think about what happened to everyone else. There must be a reason for the fact that Eggman has been able to create this damn place. He must have done something to all of them.

 **Sonic:** Right, right. Well then. We should still try to sneak in to the land to see what ol' fatso has been up to. You in shadow?

 **Shadow:** Don't really have a choice do I?

 **Sonic:** Nope. Tails, you in little buddy...Tails?

Tails was in the corner silently crying.

 **Sonic:** Woah, Tails. Are you…crying?

Tails looked up with wet eyes and hands to Sonic and Shadow standing over him.

 **Tails:** What, no. Why would I be?

 **Sonic:** Tails…

 **Tails:** Ok, I was.

 **Shadow:** Why? What's wrong with you?

 **Tails:** It's just…I…um…

 **Shadow:** Spit it out, Fox.

Tails then burst out crying.

 **Tails:** THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY STUPID INVENTIONS WE WOULD'NT EVEN BE IN THIS MESS! AND NOW OUR FRIENDS COULD BE DEAD OR EVEN WORSE! SHADOW WAS RIGHT! MY INVENTIONS ARE DANGEROUS AND POINTLESS!

 **Shadow:** HEY, HEY CALM DOWN TAILS! Geez.

Tails began to stop crying. But not fully. Sonic was about to start talking but Shadow stopped him. He gave Sonic a 'I got this' look. Sonic nodded and went back to the door. Shadow got down on one knee.

 **Shadow:** Tails, listen.

 **Tails:** I know, I know. You are gonna tell me how I should man up and stop being a little baby.

 **Shadow:** Just…listen, ok. I admit that I have been rather harsh with how I have been treating your inventions. It was an overreaction and I'm so-

 **Sonic:** GUYS! COME QUICK!

Shadow and Tails both got up and ran to Sonic.

 **Shadow:** What's wrong?

 **Sonic:** Look…

Sonic was pointing at two large robots guiding a person with a bag over there head.

 **Shadow:** His technology has greatly improved since our last encounter.

 **Sonic:** True, and who is that they have got?

When they got to the entrance, they were met by a large group of robots that searched them before speaking to them.

 **Robot leader:** What have you found, General.

 **General robot:** Found this mobian scavenging for food around the farms.

 **Robot leader:** Remove the bag.

The General removed the bag. Standing there was a familiar face. He had red dreadlocks and pointy boxing gloves. He also had cuts and bruises all over his face and was wearing half-torn shoes. It was Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles looked like he was ready to pass out. He looked weak and helpless. Sonic looked furious.

 **Sonic:** Those sick sons of-

Sonic was about to run in when Shadow held him back.

 **Shadow:** Wait, Sonic. We can't just run in like that. We have no idea what to expect.

 **Sonic:** Well, we can't just sit here. That's my friend they have.

 **Shadow:** We haven't got a choice. Just wait. If things get worse then we'll jump in.

 **Sonic:** …okay.

The leader looked at him for a few seconds before speaking.

 **Robot Leader:** Name?

Knuckles said nothing. He kept his head down.

 **Robot Leader:** Name?

Knuckles slowly looked up at the robot.

 **Knuckles:** Get bent, tin can.

The leader moved his head until it was centimetres away from Knuckles' face.

 **Robot Leader:** Last chance. If you fail to cooperate, we have permission to knock you unconscious and take you to the dungeons.

Knuckles tilted his head back down.

 **Knuckles:** Knuckles the Echidna.

 **Sonic (thinking):** _Knuckles never gives in that easy. Something is wrong here._

The leader took that name down and then signalled the other robots to lock his hands and legs with chains

 **Robot leader:** Follow me. All scavengers must be taken to Lord Eggman for punishment.

Sonic had seen enough.

 **Sonic:** That's it!

Sonic ran in at full speed.

 **Shadow:** Sonic, WAIT!

It was too late. The robots had already seen Sonic but were not quick enough to defend themselves from his homing attack. One of the robots was Sonic coming so he ran away. However, Sonic didn't notice it. Sonic attacked destroyed all of them except for the two big robots. Sonic homing attacked them. He bounced off. The two robots had let go of Knuckles, who crawled over to safety, and pulled out two cannons each. Sonic was still recovering. Just as the robots were about to shoot, two loud blasts could be heard. Sonic looked up to see one robot with a whole in its chest. The other with a hole in its head. They both fell to the ground to show Tails with his arm cannon and Shadow with a glowing yellow hand. They both put away their weapons and ran over to Sonic.

 **Tails:** You okay, Sonic?

Sonic stood up and stretched.

 **Sonic:** Feels good to get back in the action.

 **Shadow:** Well, your recklessness nearly got you shot. You're lucky me and Tails were here to save your sorry ass.

 **Sonic:** I wasn't just gonna watch as Knuckles was being pushed around. Wait, KNUCKLES!

Sonic ran over to Knuckles who had passed out while crawling away.

 **Sonic:** Knuckles? KNUCKLES!? You okay?

 **Shadow:** Let me check him.

Shadow examined his body. He then checked for a pulse and breathing. He then got back up.

 **Sonic:** Well…

 **Shadow:** He's fine. Just took too many injuries for his body to handle. All he needs is a good, long rest.

 **Sonic:** Thank god.

 **Tails:** We should take him inside the shop. I'll take the robots pieces back in too. We can't arouse any suspicion. Last thing we need is a bounty.

 **Sonic:** Okay. I got him.

Sonic picked up Knuckles and took him inside the shop. Shadow went to help Tails get the robot bits.

 **Sonic (thinking):** _Don't worry Knuckles. This will never happen again. I promise that I will stop this. At all costs!_

" _ **And that's chapter 4. Hope you guys are enjoying. Until next time. PEACE!"**_


	5. Chapter 5, The plan

" _ **Really need more people reading my stories. I would really appreciate it if you guys shared my account anywhere you can. Also, give me some topics I can do as a crossover with Sonic the hedgehog. I'll even do new topics entirely. Tell me your ideas in the reviews. Thanks. Here's chapter 5."**_

Sonic went into Tails' future workshop and put Knuckles on an empty table. Sonic looked around for some kind of first aid kit or anything that could help tend to his wounds. After a quick run around the shop, Sonic found some bandages and alcohol wipes. He placed the wipes on Knuckles cuts and grazes. Although he was unconscious, Knuckles still gritted his teeth in pain and shuffled a bit.

 **Sonic:** Sorry, buddy, but those injuries aren't going to clean themselves. Last thing I need is the muscles of the group getting ill.

Once Sonic had cleaned all of the wounds, he got the bandages and began wrapping Knuckles up in them. He also put some plasters on the smaller cuts. Once he was done, Tails and Shadow walked over to Sonic.

 **Tails:** We got all of the pieces hidden in my spare robot pieces. Just in case this place ever gets searched, it can buy us some time.

 **Sonic:** Alright, cool.

 **Shadow:** I didn't realise you took health classes. Those bandages are surprisingly neat for someone who rushes everything.

 **Sonic:** Shut up, Shadow. I'm just worried, okay. Besides Tails, Knuckles is my best friend. We may have a rivalry but in the end, we look out for each other.

They all stood silent for a few seconds before Tails chimed in.

 **Tails:** Maybe we should start planning how we are going to get back to our time so we can fix all of this.

 **Shadow:** For once, I agree with Tails. Maybe we should start by scouting Eggman land.

 **Sonic:** But how are we gonna get in there? I don't think we are gonna be welcomed with open arms. Eggman must have planned for us or others like us to plan a revolution on him.

 **Tails:** I think I can sort that out.

 **Sonic and Shadow:** What?

 **Tails:** If I can hollow out two of the guard robots that we destroyed and put them back together you two can use them as suits and do a little bit of exploring inside the city.

 **Shadow:** What do you mean by "you two?"

 **Sonic:** Yeah, Tails. What are you gonna be doing?

Tails walked over to a table on the other side of the room and picked up a laptop that was covered in dust. He wiped it off and lifted the top up.

 **Tails:** Let's hope this thing still works.

He pressed the power button and the screen lit up.

 **Tails:** YES!

 **Sonic:** Uh…Tails? Care to explain what you are gonna do now?

 **Tails:** Huh…oh yeah. If I can get into the Eggman land security system, I can look through all of their security cameras to see where you guys are going once you get in there. I'll pretty much be your tour guide.

 **Sonic:** Sounds like a plan to me.

 **Shadow:** Well then let's get started.

Everyone then got to work. Tails found a map of the land and then began creating headsets for the two hedgehogs; Shadow got to work on hollowing out robots and turning them into suits and Sonic began memorising as much of the map so he could look more when he gets inside. Once everything was done, they all got together and started to plan how they were gonna scout the area.

 **Tails:** Okay. Here's the plan. When you get to the entrance, it is most likely that they will question you. Just repeat everything that I say and you should be fine. Once you're in, I'll guide you through the key parts of the land. I installed cameras in the chests of your suits so I will be able to see everything through my second computer. I also want you guys to try and get inside Eggman's base so we can see the sort of things we're up against.

 **Sonic:** Basically you're telling us to scout the place and don't get caught. What happens if we are caught?

 **Tails:** Simple. You two can run really fast. I got my extreme gear (from the sonic rider games :p). I modified it so it can keep up with you two. Don't worry guys. There is strong chance that you won't get caught.

 **Shadow:** Under normal circumstances, I would have walked out of something like this.

 **Sonic:** Well, this is the best plan we got. We better get started.

Sonic and Shadow started putting the suits and headgear on. Tails tested the headgear to make sure that they could hear him properly without it being too loud. They were just about to leave the shop when Sonic chimed in.

 **Sonic:** Wait, wait, timeout. I just realised that our voices sound nothing like robots.

 **Tails:** Already dealt with it. The helmets are equipped with voice modifiers. They can make your voice sound like anyone with the turn of a knob.

 **Sonic:** REALLY!?

Sonic began messing with the modifier and made it to sound like Shadow.

 **Sonic (in Shadow's voice):** My name's Shadow. I'm the ultimate lifeform. I'm so much of a badass because my quills are spiked up. Maria. Maria. Maria-

Shadow said nothing. He just took Sonic's helmet off and gave him a punch in the face.

 **Sonic:** GAH! SON OF A. AHH, YOU SUCK.

 **Shadow:** And you swallow. Let's get this over with.

Shadow put his helmet on. Sonic changed his modifier back to a robot voice and put the helmet on. They both walked out of the workshop and closed the door behind them.

 **Tails (through the headset):** Can you guys hear me?

 **Shadow:** Affirmative

 **Sonic:** Loud and clear.

 **Tails:** Good. Okay, when you get to the gate, there will be more robots to check you. Don't lose your cool. These robots are smart. If you mess up, its most likely they will attack. I'm going to talk to you two individually. If I'm talking to you, repeat what I say out loud. If I'm not talking, don't talk. And Sonic.

 **Sonic:** yeah?

 **Tails:** Don't screw this up

 **Sonic:** WHY WAS THAT AIMED AT ME?!

 **Shadow:** Cause you're an idiot.

 **Sonic:** Whatever, let's do this.

" _ **And that's chapter 5. Sorry if I don't update that often on this. I'm going to be working on the two fanfics at once. If you are interested to see what the other fanfic is then go check it out on my account."**_


End file.
